Forsaken
Unnamed Prisoner, which was labelled as "FORSAKEN" and is a major unseen antagonist. His origins are unknown, even his own existence as he is believed to be a myth within the Royal Guards, however his existence IS possibly true, as Dehvan claims he may have seen him before, but through unknown circumstances and never detailed upon it to others. He, according to the Soul King, is locked away deep within "the darkness" inside of the Royal Dimension. 'Character Outline' Forsaken appears to be a small male child, his appearance was never detailed as he was seen in only a silhouette. However he does appear to have black hair but further details is completely unknown 'Plot' Despite the fact he does not make an appearance at all in the current story, he plays a major role in the story, being responsible for almost every event that occurred. He is mentioned briefly by Dehvan when he recalls seeing a strange being in his past, when he was a kid, exactly three hours before several entire districts vanished without a clue. He mentioned it appeared like a weird, surreal child that had black hair and a very uncomfortable aurora. Despite this, Dehvan himself has oddly never told anyone else for he feared at the time, that he may vanish as well. One major role he currently plays in the story is that of a sort of unseen antagonist, he follows Itaragi and Kimmi, and often kills the people they talked to, and kill people who they are looking for as his own way to insult them. This was the case when Itaragi started investigating the case of a missing shinigami in "The Story Begins". During that case, Forsaken possibly overheard the conversation between Itaragi and a "knowledgeable" citizen named Tokiyama who was scared to say anything. Tokiyama told Itaragi to go to a friend in district 23, but when Itaragi got there, the person who he was referred over to, was brutally murdered and basically left trails of blood every where, with bits and pieces, being torn apart piece by piece. When Itaragi went to go back to Tokiyama, his entire house was gone and all plant life around was dead, when Itaragi searched the area, Tokiyama was found brutally dismembered and mutilated, his eyes, brain, and his heart was oddly never found. 'Powers & Abilities' Unique Presence: According to whats known about him, he does not seem to have spiritual pressure, reiatsu, or even spiritual form. He was claimed to be entirely different being from anything in the world. Dehvan speculated that he is the beginning of the world, but also the end of the world. Dehvan says the only thing he could possibly compare Forsaken with, is the Hogyoku, saying that Forsaken felt like he was million times more intense and "enlightening". Unknown Power: Forsaken has been linked to the strange disappearances of several districts along with everything inside it, including houses, people, objects, etc, without a single clue. Dehvan feels he cannot describe how, that the best way was saying that he(Forsaken) just made it "feel like a dream, and drift away from us like a dream." Eternal: For some odd reason, Forsaken does not appear to age, visibly at least. 'Trivia' *It is possible Forsaken may have had something to do with the strange disappearances of several districts and everything inside it. *Despite being a Royal Guard myth, the myth of Forsaken started after the sudden violent deaths of all the survivors of the disappearing districts who claimed they saw something and knew what really happened that night, with the exception of Dehvan who never actually saw what happened but was present during the disappearances. *The Gotei 13 made a cover-up of the story so that the districts citizen's wouldn't panic, but when people who claimed that it was not what really happened, five of the six survivors who were gonna be interviewed all died the day before the interview, and those who were told the truth also died violent deaths before anything can be explained or even said. *The event of the disappearing districts was labelled "The Genno Plague" *The cover-up story claimed that the reasons behind all of the events of "The Genno Plague" was because of a plague that destroyed spiritual energy and melted it away. The story also claimed that the plague died before it could destroy more things fortunately. *Though the Soul King claims that Forsaken has been locked away in the deepest and tightest secured prison cell in the Royal Dimension, Dehvan suspects the Soul King was lying and knows more than he claims. *It is very odd when others would think about Forsaken being free in the Soul Society, as he is locked up, how he can escape without the Soul King noticing is unknown. It may be due to the fact he has no reiatsu or spiritual pressure. 'Quotes' (Dehvan wondering what Forsaken is)"...I don't know what that...that '''thing' is. He does not have no spiritual pressure, he does not have a spiritual core, he doesn't even have a ant's amount of spiritual energy. Nothing, I don't even know if that thing is human or not. He doesn't even exhibit any form of a spiritual body. He's just...himself!"'' (Mina using Forsaken as a insult which is common)"Oh~ well ok. I guess you wanna become a ransacked sack of shit for Forsaken then! I will just sit over here, and watch you piss yourself, see if I give a shit." (Kimmi explaining the Forsaken myth to Itaragi)"You mean you don't know? Kimmi will fix that! a loooooong~ time ago, there was a big bad event called the "Genno Plague", they say seven districts disappeared and never came back! scary huh? but the weirdest part was that there was completely no evidence that supported the claim of a plague that destroyed spiritual energy. Some people say that they saw what really happened but all the people who knew what really happened were found violently murdered before they could reveal anything. So they say a guy named "Forsaken" was responcible, that he used some sort of power to destroy the seven districts, then when he realized he forget a few people, he went after the survivors so that they don't reveal anything. There was one survivor but oddly enough, to protect that person's identity and assure its safety, that person was never revealed or detailed on! strange if ya ask me. The strangest part was that the Captain's all made up a lie to everyone so that they don't freak out, truth is, we still don't know what happened there, so Forsaken might actually be right in front of us and we wouldn't even know!"